Fate and Love Finds a Way
by tigerteen142008
Summary: Anna Smith is a new girl at Hogwarts. She mets up with the guy of her dreams but then is also hidding a very dark secret that threatens the person she is most close to. I know the summary sucks but this is my first fanfic. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

'_All of this is strange now. I know no one.' _Anna Smith walked around her new school a little afraid. All of this was new to her and she knew no one. She had to move away from her old wizardry and witchcraft to this school in Britain. This school was called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Anna looked around for her table which was Gryffindor. She was sorted before she got there. Anna was also gifted with good looks. She had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair just below her shoulders. She was skinny and about 16 years old. She found her table and found three teenagers that looked around her age sitting together at a table. '_Well these three look like friendly people, I guess I should see if I can sit with them.' _As she got closer to them, she heard them talking.

"No Ron I won't let you copy my homework" Hermione said as she put her books back into her bag. "Come on, I need it, Please just this once." Ron whined a little. Anna saw the two arguing. She saw the red headed one and figured that was Ron. _'Man, the red head is kind of cute. I wonder if the girl is his girlfriend or something. Maybe I could have a chance with him if he is available.' _Then she saw the dark haired one. He looked kind of familiar to her. She knew for a fact they had never met. He had raven black hair and green eyes and bottle cap glasses with a scar on his forehead. '_Oh My God. That can't be him. I didn't know that Harry Potter came to this school.' _This was when she finally decided to go up to them. While Ron and Hermione were arguing Harry saw a new girl out of the corner of his eye. '_She is kind of cute, I'm surprised I haven't seen her before.' _Anna met eyes with Harry and walked over by them.

"Hi, Do you mind if I sit here with you guys?" Hermione looked behind her and saw Anna. "Hi, of course you can sit with us." Hermione moved over a bit so Anna could have some room. She sat down next to her. "I am Anna Smith." "I am Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley." Both of the boys looked at her. "Why haven't I've seen you around here before?" Harry said. "Well I just moved her from America. My parents wanted to live some where new." "I didn't know wizards or witches could transfer schools" Ron said. "Well I guess we can." Anna said with a smirk. '_I like this boy already.'_ Ron didn't know what to say and just went back to eating breakfast. Harry just watched Anna. '_She really is pretty, and sassy too. This will be fun.' _"We have to go to our first class. Ill show you there Anna." Hermione said as she got up. "But Hermione I need to finish my homework for class. Can't you please give me your homework?" Hermione sighed and finally gave into his whining. "Here but this is the last time." Hermione said as she dug out her homework and handed it to Ron. '_Yeah right Hermione, that is what you always say.' _Harry thought as he got up. Anna got up at the same time and Hermione started walking out and Anna followed her to start her new school life at Hogwarts.

There will be more I promise you. This is my first fanfic so if its bad I am sorry.

Later days

Tigerteen13XxXxXxXxXxX


	2. meeting new people

_**Chapter Two**_

"So, what is Snape like?", Anna asked Hermione ask they sat down for their first class... potions class. "Well lets just say that he has his favorites. Snape is really mean to the Gryffindors, especially Harry because of how his farther treated Snape back when they were in school. He treats the Slytherins great, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are kind of in the middle." Hermione explained. "Sounds like a wonderful teacher" Anna said with sarcasm dripping from every word. Anna sat down at the desk ahead of Hermione thinking she might want to sit with her friend.

She picked up her bag to find her quill to write with but then remembered her left it in her common room. _'Perfect. My first class and I'm not even ready for it.' _She look further into her bag for something else when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked to see who it was and was shocked to see it was Harry.

"Hey, mind of I sit with you" Harry asked. "No its fine you can sit here" Anna said enjoying the fact that a cute guy wanted to sit next to her.

"So I really don't know much about you Anna" Harry said trying to start a conversation without being nervous. "Yeah that is because I just moved here" Anna said smiling joking around. Harry laughed a little. '_My god! That was so stupid. Why did I have to ask that. Of course I don't know a lot about her.' _

"Well I am 16 years old. My full name is Anna Lynn Smith. I like to read and be around my friends. Ummm...I really don't know what else." Anna said looking at him.

Harry listened to her and was happy that she was around his age. He was just a bit older but that was ok. A few minutes later Ron came in and sat next to Hermione. "Hey thanks for letting me copy your homework Hermione. It really helped." Hermione was about to say something but was beat to it. "So Ms. Granger let you copy her homework." All four of them looked at where the voice came from. It was Snape.

The moment Anna looked at Snape she got chills going up and down her spine. "10 points from Gryffindor." He looked at Harry then at Anna. "Well you must be the new student." he said in a very dull voice. "Yes sir. I'm the new student from America." "I could tell" and with that Snape went to his desk. Anna turned around to Hermione. "I know what you mean now" Hermione gave her a look to tell her to be quiet before they get more points taken away.

But it was too late. "Ms. Smith, turn around in your seat and be quiet." "I am sorry sir I was just telling Hermione something" "No backtalk!" Snape barked. "That wasn't backtalk." Anna said getting a little mad. "Another 10 points from Gryffindor and detention." Snape ordered.

"She is new Professor. You can't give her detention." Harry said. "Well Mr. Potter if you feel that way maybe you can join Ms. Smith in detention tonight."

Anna looked at Harry. '_That was nice of him to do that for me.' _Harry just sighed a little and looked at Anna. "Well I guess I will see you in detention." "Thanks for sticking up for me. It means a lot." Anna said looking at him and smiling a little. "Hey its no problem." '_Maybe detention wont be so bad' _Anna thought. The rest of the day went by and Anna found out where the rest of her classes were. Harry stayed right by her side for the day. '_Hey I like this. She doesn't mind if I am around her or anything.' _Their classes were over for the day and it was time for dinner.

The four sat down at the table and ate their dinner talking about the day. Anna was enjoying herself and was glad that she was their friends and was accepted by them. She kept glancing toward Ron then to Harry. Sure she liked Harry a lot but Ron was cute. '_Oh god. I cant be getting a crush on them both. I am sure Ron likes Hermione and why in the world would Harry like me.'_

Dinner was over and so Anna was going to go to the potions room before Harry. She got up and started out the Great Hall not knowing someone was following her.

"So I hope you have fun with Potter in detention." Anna looked around and saw a tall blond guy with green eyes and was from Slytherin. "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." "Well its nice to met you but I have to go." Anna really didn't like him that much just by looking at him.

"Why do you have to go so soon? I've only begun to talk to you and now you want to leave" he said as he got closer to her. "I need to go" Anna said backing away from him.

Draco noticed something different about this girl and wanted to find out what it was.

Anna walked up the stairs and Draco followed her. "Look I need to go and I don't need you to follow me." Draco looked at her a little mad at her for telling him to go away. "No one tells me what I can and can't have especially a Gryffindor." "Well I just did" Anna said getting a little annoyed. By this time Malfoy was mad and was about to grab her and backhand her when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey she said to leave her alone now do it Malfoy!" Anna looked and saw Harry

'_Oh thank god.' _"Hey this is between me and her so stay out of it" Draco snarled. "She is my friend and you will not touch her." '_Wow he is protecting me. I like this.'_ Draco gave Harry a dirty look then looked at Anna. "I get what I want. Just remember that." With that he stormed off.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Harry said coming up to Anna. "No I am fine thanks" "No problem, now we have to get to detention" With that they walked away to find Snape.

Well there you have it for the second chapter. I hope its getting better. Until later.

Later days

Tigerteen13XxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Not a Chapter

Hey everyone with the stories as a friend has pointed out to me there are a few spelling mistakes and I am sorry for them. I am kind of bad at typing. I ll try and do the best I can with them. There will be more on Anna.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Tigerteen13XxXxXxXxX


	4. Getting Closer with Painful memories

_**Chapter 3**_

"So there you two are." Snape said as Harry and Anna walked in. Anna gave him a glare to show him that she didn't like him at all. Snape ignored it. "So I want you two to clean out all of the cauldrons. And no wands."

Snape said this is a gleam in his eye. "What no wands? That will take all night." Anna said. "Then you two better get started." and with that Snape left the two and went to his office.

Harry and Anna looked at each other and sighed a little and went to work. '_At least I wont be doing this by myself.' _Anna though as she picked up her bucket of water and Harry did the same and they started on the cauldrons.

As Anna worked on her cauldron she started thinking back to when she was back in America.

**Flash Back**

"_Hey Anna we are going to be late for class. Hurry up." Said her best friend, Sarah. _

_Sarah was one of her best friends that Anna could tell anything to and know that it was kept a secret._

"_I'm coming" Anna said as she got her bags ready for their second to last class of the day, Muggle History. The two sat down next to each other and started talking a bit about a guy that Anna liked._

"_I am still surprised he is still one of my friends. I mean I've pushed him so hard by asking him all of those questions."_

_Sarah just listened to her still wondering why in the world she liked this guy. His name was Mark and to Sarah, he treated Anna like crap, but was Anna's life and Sarah wasn't going to tell her who to like and who not to._

_As the two were still talking about him, Mark walked in. He had bluish-green eyes with glasses and short dark brown hair. Anna saw that he walked in and stopped talking about him._

_He didn't even come up to her. He just walked right past her without a word. That hurt Anna. 'This isn't the same. What the heck did I do? Why can't it be like last year with me and him being best friends.' Anna thought as he walked past them._

_Mark and Anna had done a lot when they first met. They went to the movies and saw Pirates of the Caribbean. Then they went to the fair. He had came over to her house. They were inseparable. _

_She stopped thinking about the past and started on her work for the day when the teacher had came in. That class was over and so she headed to her last class and that was ancient ruins._

_In the hallway, her friend, Amanda had came up to her. "Hey, Anna can I talk to you?" "Sure just let me put my stuff in the classroom." She went inside and set her things in the class room and started getting her things out. _

"_Can we go to the bathroom?" Amanda asked. Anna thought she was acting a little weird. "Why can't you tell me here? I have to get my stuff around."_

_Amanda took a deep breath knowing she wouldn't like telling her what she had to say. "Did you hear about the accident?" Anna looked at her. "What accident?" 'Oh great now I have to tell her, she doesn't know.'_

"_Well Gloria got into a car accident." Anna just looked at her. Gloria was a very close friend to her. She was like a grandma to her. Gloria took Anna everywhere. She was an elderly lady but thought of everyone else before herself. Her house was always open to Anna whenever she need somewhere to go. It was like a home away from home._

"_Is she alright?" Amanda just shook her head. 'Oh god no' Anna thought expecting the worse and it came. "Gloria was killed." _

_It took Anna few minutes to comprehend what she had heard. Her world just shattered around her and she started crying._

_She left the class and had to call home. She got a hold of her mom and she already knew. Her mom came and got her and they went home. The next few days were hard for Anna. It didn't seem real._

_Gloria's funeral was on Thursday. They went to it and that was hard for Anna to see her best friend laying in a casket when she had just talked to her over the weekend._

**End of Flash Back**

"Anna? Anna?" Harry asked noticed that Anna had started crying a little. She didn't even realize that she was crying. She looked at Harry as she wiped off her tears on her face. "I am fine Harry just thinking about something." "Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to but it might help."

"It's just about my really good friend Gloria who was killed in a car crash before I came here." "I am sorry to hear that." Harry said feeling really sorry but knowing how she felt.

"Thanks" Anna smiled a little. Harry got an idea. As Anna started back at her work on the cauldron Harry took some of the soapy water from the bucket and splashed a little of it onto her.

"Hey! That's not fair." Anna said as she got some of her water and splash it onto him. And that started their little water war. Anna got closer to Harry to get him more wet but Harry grabbed her arms to stop her from it. They didn't realize how close they were. Anna finally did and stopped laughing a bit.

Harry noticed that she had stopped laughing and wondered what was wrong then realized himself how physically close they were.

They just stopped laughing and looked at each other. '_This is weird. He isn't moving away.' _Anna thought as she looked at him. He started moving closer.

'_Oh god! He is moving closer. What am I going to do!' _As he moved closer she heard the door open. "You two are suppose to be cleaning this place!" They both got away from each other quickly and looked at Snape. "Get back to work!" That was the first time that Anna was actually happy to see Snape.

The two got back to work in silence. It's not that Anna didn't like Harry but she was kind of afraid to like him. She was afraid that he might treat her like Mark had.

Before Anna moved, Mark acted like he liked Anna. Anna figured out that he was just playing around with her. He never really liked her. He just liked to play with her emotions.

**Flash Back**

"_He likes you." Jason said. Anna just looked at him like he was crazy. "Listen to me. I _

_know he does. He looks at you all the time that you're not looking and he talks about you a lot."_

_Anna just looked at him. "Yeah right. He doesn't like me. If he did then why is he treating me like this."_

_Mark was ignoring her and everything and acting like he hated her. She did notice him just staring at her but she wasn't so sure. "Trust me he likes you" "Okay but I am not sure"_

_Anna walked around and her Mark and his other friends talking. "God I cant stand Anna. I mean she is so annoying." Anna heard that and it was Mark's voice. She was mad at him and left._

_She told her friends about it and they told her to move on. It hurt to do that but she had to. That is why she was glad she moved away._

**End of Flash Back**

Anna just looked at Harry praying that he wouldn't treat her like that. She just watched him finishing his cauldrons and was happy he was there for her.

They finished up the cauldrons and cleaned everything up. "Hey Anna, I am sorry about before when Snape came in, when I moved closer to you and umm..." Anna noticed he was getting nervous about the subject.

"It's fine I don't mind." They smiled at each other and dropped the subject. Now Anna really liked him because he was being so considerate.

So that is it for chapter three I might write more. Thanks for reading and please review

later days

Tigerteen13XxXxXxXxXxX


	5. Hugs and Secrets

_**CHAPTER 4**_

They both walked out of the cauldron room and went and told Snape that they were done

with the job. Snape dismissed them and told them to get out of his office.

They walked up to the common room to find everyone has gone to bed. "That was so much fun" Anna said as she rolled her eyes being sarcastic. Harry just looked at her and laughed.

'_What made me get so close to her before? I mean I just met her and I'm already trying to kiss her. God she must hate me now' _Harry thought as he climbed the stairwell to the boy's dorm.

"Hey Harry wait." Anna called after him. Harry turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?" "Thanks for coming with me and getting yourself in trouble to stick up for me." Harry smiled a little.

"It's no problem. Snape was being unfair to you and I didn't like it." Harry looked at her and blushed a little by saying that. Anna smiled a little. "Thanks."

With that she smiled a little and then did something that Harry never really expected her to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Harry was in shock. He finally wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. Anna smiled a little when he did that because she knew that he wasn't going to push her away.

She pulled away from him, both of them were blushing. "Well I'll see you in the morning then." Anna said and walked back downstairs to the girls dorm.

Harry just stood there watching her. '_She hugged me. Wow.' _Harry snapped out of his little trance and went up to bed.

Anna walked into the girls dorm to see Hermione sitting on her bed reading. "Hey, what are you reading?" Hermione looked up at her. "Just some book. Did you have fun in detention with Harry?"

"It was okay I guess. It was better then being alone." Hermione was kind of giving her a look and Anna knew what it meant. "Look Hermione, I am not trying to steal Harry away from you. He has just helped me out a lot and we are becoming good friends."

Hermione kind of relaxed a little at this. "I am sorry for suspecting anything I guess. I just don't want Harry to get hurt. He is like a brother to me and he has been hurt a lot."

"Yeah I know I understand that." Anna said as she sat down next to Hermione so they could talk without waking anyone else up. "So do you like him? I mean like do you have a crush on him? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Anna looked at her. "Do you promise me not to tell anyone?" Hermione just nodded her head. "Then yes I do like him. I mean he has been treating me a lot better then the other guy I knew in America treated me."

"Okay since you told me who you like I will tell you who I like but you have to promise me the same thing." Hermione said. "Okay I promise." "Okay its Ron that I like." Anna started laughing a little.

"Why don't you go out with him?" "Because I am afraid of him not returning my feelings." Anna just stared at Hermione. "You are so blind. You don't think that he likes you? He wants to be around you all the time and everything."

Hermione just looked at her. "I guess I never really noticed it." Anna smiled a little. "You should go out with him. He is really nice and a little good looking."

Hermione smiled thinking about Ron. "I'll just see how it works out between us." Anna smiled a little and climbed into her own bed.

When Harry got into the dorm he went and took a shower and then got out and dried off and climbed into bed and found out Ron was still awake.

"So did you have fun with Anna in detention?" Harry looked at him and smiled a little. "Yeah I did. I almost kissed her and she hugged me" Ron was a little shocked at him.

"You almost kissed her!" Harry laughed a little at him. "Yes I almost did but we didn't. Just too soon, and also Snape came in right when I was closing the gap." "Does she like you?" "I don't know I think she does a little because right before we went into the dorm she hugged me."

"I think she does. I mean if she didn't she would of slapped you or something." Ron said. "Yeah I know. I'll just see how it goes with us then maybe I'll ask her out or something."

With that the two boys went to bed. The next morning they met in the Great Hall for breakfast and Harry sat next to Anna and Ron sat next to Hermione.

Anna gave Hermione a look when Ron sat by her. '_She should know that he likes her I mean its clear to everyone around them.' _Anna thought. It was Saturday so they didn't have any classes.

The day went by and Harry and Anna were around each other the whole day as where Ron and Hermione. The more time Anna and Harry spent with each other the more they grew closer.

It was time for dinner and they all went to the Great Hall and sat down and ate dinner. During that Malfoy came by and gave Anna this look like the was planning something.

Anna didn't notice it and kept eating. "I am going up to the common room now. I'll see you there." She smiled at Harry a little before she left. Harry watched her walk out and then noticed that Malfoy had gotten up and followed her out.

Anna didn't realize she was being followed and she walked up the staircase. When she got to an empty corridor someone suddenly grabbed her arm and covered her mouth with a hand pulled her into one of the empty closets.

She tried to scream but couldn't. The grip was so tight and cold. She looked to see who it was but couldn't because it was dark.

"I told you I get what I want and I am going to get it no matter what." said the cold determined voice of Draco Malfoy.

Cliffy. What do you think is going to happen to Anna?

Review and tell me what you think until later

later days

Tigerteen13


	6. Saving and Nightmare Scares

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"You had better let me go Malfoy." Anna said trying to sound like she wasn't scared but really she was terrified. She couldn't scream.

It was useless because the teachers and everyone else was eating.

"Oh and what if I don't?" Malfoy asked her as he pinned her up against the wall of the closet.

She struggled against him, but he was too strong. Anna thought fast of a way to get out

of this situation. She found out.

She brought her knee up to kick him in that certain spot but he had noticed it and blocked it. "What are you trying to do?" He said as he tried to get her shirt off.

'_Is he going to try and rape me!'_ Anna got more scared and fought against him. Right when Mafloy was getting her shirt off they were interrupted

"Mafloy I know you are in there now come out!" Anna heard Harry's voice and started to scream his name. "Shut up!" and with that Malfoy slapped Anna really hard in the face.

Harry heard this and his blood started to boil. "Let her go now!" Harry tried to get the door open but it was locked with a charm that could only be opened from the inside.

He didn't like this. Anna was being hurt and he couldn't get to her to help her and she was only about a foot away.

"Malfoy if you don't let her out I will go and get the teachers."

"And what are the teachers going to do to me? Give me detention for a few weeks. Hey this is fun Potter. She is a real wild one. A real challenge to tame." Malfoy started laughing because he knew this was really ticking Harry off.

Anna heard what Malfoy said about her and took the chance to kick him where it hurts. This time, she was successful.

He doubled over in pain and she quickly opened the door and basically jumped into Harry's arms.

Malfoy got up and glared at her. Harry put Anna behind him to keep her safe. "If you ever try anything to her again. I swear you will regret it!" Harry said with a low dangerous voice. "Just take that as your warning."

Draco just glared at them and walked off. Harry watched and made sure he was gone then turned back to Anna.

"You are okay? I mean did he get anywhere?" Harry looked at her and touched her face gently where Mafloy had slapped her.

When he did, she winced a little because it still stung. Harry was hurt by this because Malfoy had hurt her.

"I am fine. He didn't get that far. He would of though if you didn't come." Anna smiled a little. "But Harry, how did you know that he was in there with me?"

"Oh yeah that." Harry looked at her.

**Flash Back**

_It was time for dinner and they all went to the Great Hall and sat down and ate dinner. During that Malfoy came by and gave Anna this look like the was planning something._

_Anna didn't notice it and kept eating. "I am going up to the common room now. I'll see you there." She smiled at Harry a little before she left. Harry watched her walk out and then noticed that Malfoy had gotten up and followed her out._

"_I am going to go with her. I'll see you back in the common room." Then he got up and followed Draco out._

_He knew Draco was up to something because he hardly ever followed a Gryffindor out with out his gang right behind him. _

_He stayed a bit behind Draco so he wouldn't notice that Harry was following him. Once they got into one of the corridors that was empty Harry saw Draco catch up with Anna and grab her from behind and drag her into an empty closet._

_He got a little scared but angry then. He went up to the closet and could hear Draco talking to Anna. That was when he had to try and help her._

**End of Flash Back**

"And that was when I helped you out." Harry explained. Anna looked at him and smiled a little. "Thanks for helping me." "It's no problem." Harry smiled a little.

Then it was awkward silence between the two. Harry looked at her and put his hand on her face where she was slapped.

"I hope that doesn't hurt." Harry said in a slight whisper. Anna smiled a little enjoying his touch. "No it doesn't hurt anymore its fine." Anna smiled a little. "Well we should get to the common room." Harry said hating having to take his hand away from her.

Anna sighed a little and started to walk up to the common room. She walked in and sat down by the fire still thinking about what Malfoy had almost done to her.

Harry sat down next to her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Harry said with a lot of concern. "Yeah I am fine." Anna said leaning against the back of the sofa.

Harry looked at her and still could tell she was a little shook up about it. "Hey look, as long as I am around, I **will** not let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Anna looked at him, surprise at what he had just said. "Are you telling me the truth?" Harry looked at her. "Every word of it is true."

Anna could tell he was telling the truth. It was in his voice and his eyes. "Thank you." Harry smiled and moved closer to her.

"Well I am going to go to bed." Anna got up and stretched a little. "Goodnight Harry." She looked at him and smiled. "Goodnight Ann."

Anna started laughing a little bit. "Ann?" "Yeah do you mind if I call you that. I mean if you don't I can call you Anna." "No its fine." Anna smiled a little.

She went up to her dorm and fell asleep when she hit the bed.

'_She was walking down a dark corridor by herself. She didn't know where she was going or where she was at. She looked around for clues or anything to give her an idea of where she was. _

_She walked further down and then heard the most frightening and cold voice. The one that sends shivers up and down your spine over and over again. The kind that you never want to hear again in your life._

"_Don't run from what you truly are anna. You know who you are suppose to be. You know what you are suppose to do. You know who you are suppose to kill!"_

_She started running away. She didn't know where to but it had to be somewhere but there._

_She kept running and running and running until she tripped. The voice kept coming closer and closer. _

_It kept repeating what it said. "Don't run from what you truly are anna. You know who you are suppose to be. You know what you are suppose to do. You know who you are suppose to kill!" _

"_Don't run from what you truly are anna. You know who you are suppose to be. You know what you are suppose to do. You know who you are suppose to kill!" "Don't run from what you truly are anna. You know who you are suppose to be. You know what you are suppose to do. You know who you are suppose to kill!"_

_She finally screamed for it to go away. "Anna, Anna!"_

She jolted up and found she was on the floor next to her bed with Hermione kneeling next to her and everyone looking at her. She was sweating and out of breath.

"You were having bad dream." Hermione said next to her. "I am sorry I woke everyone up. I didn't mean too." Anna looked at everyone.

"I don't think I am going to be able to go back to sleep. I'll be down in the common room." She got up. "Thanks Hermione for waking me up." "It's okay. Just go down stairs and relax."

Anna nodded her head a little and walked downstairs and sat on the sofa. "He can't make me do this. I wont be able to go through with this." She started crying a little thinking about it.

She finally collected herself and laid downon the sofa and fell asleep out there watching what's left of the fire crackle

So that is it for chapter six. I hope you enjoy this.

Later days

Tigerteen13XxXxXxXxXxX


	7. Telling the Truth and Scarier Dreams

_**CHAPTER 6**_

About four months had past and Anna kept having the same dream. She was afraid. She didn't want to do what she was suppose to do.

During the next few months her and Harry had gotten closer. She hid her fear from him. She didn't want him to worry about her. He already had enough on his plate to deal with. He didn't need her problems as well.

Part of the reason why Harry had stayed so close to her was because he was afraid that Malfoy might try and do something to her again. The other half was that he liked her a lot. He wanted to go out with her but was afraid to ask.

It was the Christmas Holidays and everyone had gone home. Anna arranged with her parents to stay at Hogwarts so Harry wouldn't have to stay at school by himself.

Most of the kids had gone home so it was basically just the two of them and Ron and Hermione in the common room.

By this time Harry and Anna were inseparable. If one was by themself the other wasn't far behind. Harry and Anna loved to be around each other.

Ron and Hermione had went to Hogsmead and so Harry and Anna stayed at school. It was snowing out and Anna wanted to go out and play in the snow. Harry had nothing to do so he went with her.

It was lightly snowing outside and the two went out by the frozen lake. "This is so cool." Anna said amazed by the scene. '_Yeah just like you.' _Harry thought. '_This is it. I am going to tell her.' _

Anna was looking around. She loved the winter time. It was so beautiful at. Especially in the woods. The trees were glazed with white and snow still coming down.

"Hey Ann?" Harry said getting nervous. She turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?" "Well, I need to tell you something." Anna looked at him. "Okay."

"Well I umm...ever since I first saw you...I just..." He couldn't say it. Anna just looked at him. "Harry what is it?" He took a deep breath and took the plunge. "I like you. I mean for more than a friend. I guess a crush."

Anna was shocked. She didn't know what to say or do. She just looked at him. "Well I ummm." Harry heard this and thought she didn't like him like that. '_Oh great. I just spilled my guts for nothing. She probably hates me now.' _

Anna looked at him and smiled a little. "I like you too." Harry looked at her amazed. "You do?" Anna nodded her head.

Harry smiled relieved. "So now that is over. Would you want to go out with me? I mean if you don't I understand." Anna smiled. "I will." The rest of the day went by and it was around night time and Harry and Anna went back inside to tell Ron and Hermione about them.

That night in the girls dorm Anna and Hermione sat up talking about it. "He really asked you out?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah he did. We were outside and he told me he had something to tell me and he was getting nervous about it. I didn't know what to think or say when he told me he likes me."

Hermione told her about Cho Chang, Harry's first crush. Hermione didn't really like her very much. Cho Chang cried all the time and went to conclusions to fast.

"Well I know why almost half of the girl population likes Harry. I mean he is cute and nice." Anna said. "Yeah but also there is a half that just likes him because he is famous." Hermione said. "That was way I didn't really like it when you were around him so much. I wasn't sure if you were one of those girls."

"Yeah I understand that. I guess I am also kind of glad he asked me out too because I think I kind of love him." Hermione looked at her and laughed a little.

"I understand that. I feel the same way about Ron. You like them so much it develops into more and you want nothing bad to happen to them." Anna nodded her head. That was the exact way she felt about Harry.

"Well I am going to bed now. Ill talk to you in the morning." Anna said as she crawled into bed. "Goodnight."

_She was running away. She had to run. "You can't run. It's your destiny. You can't run from what you truly are. You know what you are suppose to do. You know who are you suppose to KILL!" _

_Anna looked around. She had to get away from that voice. _"_I can't do this. You can't make me. I will not let you make me do this!" Anna screamed at the voice._

_Anna started running again. _"_No get away from me. I wont do it!" The voice kept repeating itself._ "_You know who you are suppose to kill. You are suppose to kill..."_

Anna woke up again but this time being shook by Hermione. Anna was sweating again. She sat up and Hermione looked at her. "I can't do this. He won't leave me alone." Anna said as her body shook with sobs.

Hermione did her best to comfort her. "Anna do you want to talk about it?" "No I can't." Hermione nodded her head. Anna needed time.

The next morning Anna went down to the Great Hall feeling really tired because she couldn't get back to sleep. Harry saw her. "Hey didn't you get any sleep last night?" He said with concern.

Anna saw him and bit her lip a little thinking of the dream. "No I am fine." Harry nodded a little and sat down next to Ron. Anna sat next to Hermione.

Just being in the Great Hall scared her. This time the dream was worse. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell anyone because they might not like her anymore.

She was scared enough as it was. She couldn't really tell Harry about it. She didn't want him to worry and she didn't want him to hate her. She had to figure out a way to deal with it. She had to figure out a way to get out of it.

She didn't want to kill the person she was most close to.

I hope this is a chapter. Review please

Later days

Tigerteen13


	8. Breakups are Hard

_**Chapter 7**_

The dreams got worse and worse by each night. Anna tried to ignore them as she tried to figure out a way to get away from them. She tried to stay by Harry but was afraid that if she did, it would make things worse.

It was another Hogsmede and Harry, Anna, Hermione, and Ron went out to go shopping and look around. It was just another Saturday to waste. Harry and Ron went off together and Hermione and Anna went off together.

"So how is it going with you two?" Hermione asked as the two girls look through one of the book shops. "Its going fine I guess, besides with the dreams. I haven't told him."

"Why not? He might be able to help you." Hermione said picking up one of the books off the shelves to look at. "He already has enough to deal with. He doesn't need my problems as well." Anna said following Hermione around.

"How long have you two been dating mate?" Ron asked as him and Harry looked around the quidditch shop. "It will be five months tomorrow." Harry said looking around a one of the brooms. "Already five months?" Harry nodded. "And that is why I am here in Hogsmede, I need to look for something for her. Ron nodded.

Anna was doing the same thing. She just didn't know what Harry would like. The two girls walked around and found a jewelry store and Anna looked in the shop window and found this beautiful gold and diamond locket.

"Hermione come and look at this." She came over and looked. "Wow this is pretty." "Yeah I know. Its too much though." Anna said a bit disappointed. "Yeah I know lets go."

Her and Hermione walked around and finally walked out into the street and meet Harry and Ron there.

"Hey did you guys find anything interesting?" Anna asked. "No not really just some brooms." Harry answered. Anna was thinking about something and got an idea. "Hey Ron, can you come with me and help me look for something?"

Ron looked at her and nodded. "Yeah sure." Anna looked over at Hermione and averted her eyes towards Harry so she would get the idea of what she wanted Ron for. Hermione caught the drift.

"Yeah Harry, You and me can go look around for some books." Hermione said practically dragging him away. Ron looked at them confused Harry and Hermione walk away. "I need your help and you must promise me to keep this a secret." Anna said as soon as she was sure Harry was out of hearing range.

"Yeah I promise, what is it?" I need to find Harry something for our anniversary. What does he like?"

Ron nodded. "He likes quidditch." "Alright" and with that Anna dragged him off to the quidditch shop.

"Hey Hermione, can you help me with picking out something for Anna?" "Yeah sure." Harry smiled as they walked around to look for something that she might like.

"Did anything catch her eye as you two were walking around?" Harry asked trying to get an idea. "Yeah buts it too much money." Hermione looked at him. "What is it?" "It's a gold diamond locket."

Harry thought about it. "Show me where it is." With that Hermione showed him it.

Meanwhile Ron and Anna were in the quidditch store. "This is crazy. I mean I cant find anything that he might like." She looked around at the brooms and all of the were too much money and plus he already had a good one.

She walked over to the other side of the store. There was a lot of bracelets, necklaces and other types of things.

She found necklaces that had a quaffle, snitch, and a broom. The band on it was made of beads that were the colors of the houses in Hogwarts. Anna found one that was brown and gold. Perfect. '_He will love this and plus I have enough money for it!.'_

She bought it and hide it in her pocket when her and Ron walked out.

Harry and Hermione were walking back out to the streets to and they met up with eachother again. "Hey we should head back now." Ron said. They all headed back to the castle.

That night Anna was in the common room reading. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still eating down at the great hall. She was so interested in her book she didn't notice someone come in.

"Guess who." Anna laughed when Harry came in and covered her eyes. She put her hands on his and brought them down and turned her head to looked at him. "Hey." "Hey you." he said as he kissed her.

They both smiled at each other and he sat down next to her. "Here." Harry said handing Anna a small box. Anna looked at him weird. "Open it." Anna nodded and opened it.

She couldn't believe it. It was the gold diamond necklace she wanted. "Harry, how in the world...why did you...how did you get the money for this?" She asked while looking at the necklace.

"Well Hermione tipped me off about you wanting it. So I bought it for you. Look inside."

Anna looked at him amazed and opened it. On one side of it, it had a picture of Harry and Anna at Halloween. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and they were both laughing.

Anna looked at it remembering that day. Then on the other side of the locket had their initials engraved into it. H.P.+A..S. She looked at him. "Harry you really didn't have to buy this for me, but I love it." "I knew you would." He said as he kissed her again.

"Here is yours." She handed him his gift and he opened it. "This is so cool. Where did you find this?" Harry said putting the necklace around his neck. "At a store." She said smiling.

"Ha, Ha very funny." He said. "Yeah I thought so." Anna said laughing a bit. So they both stayed up the night just talking enjoying each others company.

They both finally went to bed and that night and Anna was still having those dreams. This time they were worse. Much worse.

"_You can't run from what you were meant to do. You can't run from what you were born to do." "No! Get away from me!" "You know what you have to do. Now do it!" Anna looked around and saw who was talking to her very clearly._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" Anna screamed._

She shot straight up in the bed sweating and scared. "No he can't make me do this." She said breaking down. She looked over at her dresser and saw the locket Harry had gotten her.

She broke down even more.

About 3 weeks later it was still the same thing. Dreams that scared her to death. She didn't tell anyone yet, she didn't want to. She kept thinking about a way to get out of it safely there was only one way.

Through out her classes, Anna was still scared to death. The only person who knew about the dreams was Hermione but she didn't know about the dreams. Anna couldn't tell Harry because she didn't want him to worry about her.

During her morning classes she ignored Harry. She didn't want him to ask questions. Harry was a bit afraid that she didn't like him anymore. So he decided to talk to Hermione about it.

He found her outside by the lake. "Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure." Harry sat next to her. "Well it's about Anna. She has been ignoring me all day."

She looked at him knowing what the problem was. "This isn't going to be easy to tell you Harry."

"I knew it. She wants to break up with me." Harry said in a depressing tone. "No its not that." Hermione said laughing a little at him. Harry looked at her relieved.

"Then what is it?" Harry looked at her. "Well I don't know if she wants you to know." Harry just looked at her. "I am her boyfriend, why doesn't she want me to know?"

"She doesn't want you to worry about her." "Well I am worried about her now. She is hiding something from me." Harry said despite to hear what was wrong.

"Well... for the past few months she has been having these dreams. I don't know what they are. She wont tell me." Hermione explained.

"Dreams? Kind of like mine? When I saw things?" Last year, Harry had weird dreams. It was kind of like he was seeing the future, or what was happening at that moment.

"I don't know. She wont tell me. All I know is that every night she has been screaming in her sleep. It scared her to death. She hasn't been able to get a good nights sleep in months."

Harry looked at her. "She hasn't? Why didn't she tell me about this. I could of helped her." "Like I said Harry, she doesn't want you to worry." Hermione looked at him.

"I have to go and talk to her." Harry said as he got up. "No. Your not suppose to even know about this. Just give her some time. If she wants you to know about it she will come and find you." Hermione said.

Harry looked at her taking in her words. "You can't be pushy with her. Otherwise that will make you lose her." This finally made Harry sit down.

"Your right I guess. Why doesn't she trust me enough to tell me about this?" Harry asked her.

"Its not that she doesn't trust you, she just doesn't want to worry you with what's bothering her. She told me she doesn't want you to worry about it when you have enough to deal with now." Hermione said trying to get him to understand.

Harry nodded. "How can I help her though if she doesn't tell me anything?" Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Meanwhile Anna was in the common room trying to figure out a way to get out of her situation. "I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to kill him."

She sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. '_You can't change what you were meant to do.' _She heard the voice again.

"Leave me alone. I won't do it!" Anna said as she got up and walked out of the common room not knowing where she was going.

She didn't care where she was going. She just had to get away from that voice. She got down to the fifth floor of the castle and ran into someone she last expected.

"Oh this is strange. Smith isn't around her precious boyfriend, the no good potter." Anna looked up and saw Malfoy and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that!" Malfoy looked at her shocked that he was actually slapped by a gryffindor. This got him ticked.

"You should know better and know how to respect your superiors." "Or what are you going to do to her?" Harry came up behind him.

Anna saw him and was so grateful he always showed up at the right time. Malfoy turned around and glared at Harry.

"If I even wanted to do anything to her she would deserve every bit of it." Harry just looked at him. "Oh and its not like you egged her on or anything."

Harry said this as he moved closer to Anna but still keeping an eye on Malfoy. "Look just get out of here."

Malfoy glared at both of them. "Your lucky Potter is around here to protect you Smith." With that he left.

Harry turned around to her. "You okay?" "Yeah I am fine." Anna answered in a dull voice thinking about the dream.

Harry took this chance to see what was bugging her.

"What is wrong with you lately? I mean lately you have been ignoring me and hardly ever talking to me. Its like you have been avoiding me."

Anna looked at him a bit scared. "Its nothing, really." "Then why have you been avoiding me?" Harry said this getting a bit worried about her.

Anna didn't know what to say or do. She didn't want him to know. Harry looked at her. "Look I know something is wrong."

Anna looked at him. "I have to go." With that she ran pass Harry and back up to the common room and up to her dorm.

Harry looked at her run not knowing what to do.

Anna sat on her bed. "I have to do something otherwise I am going to hurt him." She started walking around her room. "I have to break up with him." She started crying at the very thought.

"I can't break up with him but then if I do I wont be around him to hurt him. That's the only way." She sat on her bed trying to figure out another way but there wasn't.

Later that day Harry went and found Hermione again. "There is definitely something wrong with her. Something is bugging her."

Hermione looked at him. "Now what happened?" "I tried talking to her and she just left." Harry said. Hermione looked at him not knowing what to say.

"I guess just give her some space. If she wants you to know she will tell you." Harry started walking around. "This is going to be bugging me you know that?"

Hermione nodded a bit. "I know its going to bug you but its something you have to live with." Harry looked at her and sighed.

It was time for dinner and Anna went to the Great Hall to eat. She saw Harry and thought of what she was going to tell him after dinner. This was going to hurt her so much.

They ate dinner in silence. She kept glancing over at Harry. She wanted so much to find a different way, but there wasn't.

They finished eating. _'Oh god its time. I can't do this.' _She sighed a little and got up. "Harry can we go out in the hallway?" Harry looked at her. "Yeah sure."

They both walked out into the hallway. "Harry we have to talk." Harry looked at her uncertain. "What is it?"

"Its us." Anna couldn't look at him. Harry got a cold feeling all over his body. "Us?" Anna nodded. God this was hurting her.

"I think we should see other people." She said this while trying to hold back tears that threatened to run out. Harry looked at her shocked. "What?"

"I don't think this is working out." She said this in a weak voice. She already had tears starting to go down her face. Harry didn't know what to do.

"Why...Why isn't this working out?" Harry asked scared. "I just think we shouldn't be together anymore. It doesn't feel the same." Anna said.

She wanted more than anything to tell him it was all a lie and that she loved him. She wanted to run to him and hug him and never let go.

She couldn't. She had to stay there and pretend to not love him anymore and break his heart. She hated seeing him hurt.

"So you don't love me anymore?" Harry asked. His feelings were running wild. He didn't know if he felt sad or mad or anything. He felt empty.

Anna nodded her head. _'Harry this is all a lie!' _She wanted to scream that to him but she had to save him. She had to save him from her.

Harry didn't know what to say. He just looked at her and walked right passed her to go to the common room. He was hurt and didn't want to talk to her.

Anna just watched him walk off. As he walked away it felt like a piece of her walked away with him. She ran outside and cried.

Harry went up to the common room and found Hermione there. "Hey Harry." "You told me she didn't want to break up with me!" Harry said a bit more forcefully then he wanted to.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked not knowing what was going on. "She broke up with me." With that he went up to his dorm.

Later that night she came back up to the common room and straight up to her room. Hermione saw that she was crying. "Anna do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't answer and just crawled into bed. Hermione didn't push it.

Harry was in the same state. He was up in the boys dorm when Ron came in. "Hey Harry, what's the matter?" Harry just gave him a look and buried himself in the covers of his bed.

That night, Anna was still having the dreams but this time they were different.

_She was in a dark room. It was cold and damp. She looked around for a way to get out. _

"_Harry? Help me." She looked around. _

_She couldn't find him anywhere. She was scared. "Harry isn't here to help you now" She looked around desperate to find a way out. _

"_You are running away from me Anna. I will find a way to get to him. Mark my words Anna." _

She woke up sweating. By this time she had gotten use to the dreams. This one was different though. She looked around to see the rest of the girls all asleep.

She laid her head back down and went back to sleep.

Well I guess that is it for chapter 7. I hope you enjoy and review please

later days

Tigerteen13xXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
